bravestoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Yuno
Yuno is a character in Brave Story: New Traveler. She is the first to join Tatsuya in his quest to find the 5 gemstones. A 15-year old half ankha, half kitkin girl who Tatsuya meets shortly after arriving in Vision. She is a tomboy and the first girl who makes friends with Tatsuya. She takes an immediate interest in him after he helps save her life from monsters and remains a very close ally and friend throughout their journey together. She tends to be a bit high-spirited and bossy (a comparison Tatsuya makes to Miki) as well as curious about the many unseen sights of the world. It is hinted quite a few times that she has a crush on Tatsuya. She wields a bow in combat as well as useful healing songs, like Meena. Story When Tatsuya was sent to Lanka Forest by Lau, he encountered a pack of Gimblewolves surrounding a girl. When the girl saw Tatsuya, she asked him to help her. The two tried to ward off the Gimblewolves but there were too many of them. When the girl and Tatsuya was surrounded, Tatsuya heard Lau's voices, telling him to hold the Traveler's Sword up. The sword then glowed and sent the Gimblewolves running. The girl, named Yuno, thanked Tatsuya and asked him where he came from. She then realized that Tatsuya was staring at her ears and told him that she is half-Kitkin and half-Ankhakin, leaving Tatsuya confused. When Tatsuya introduced himself, Yuno was surprised that Tatsuya was a Traveler. After they had their conversation, Yuno suggested that they go to the Town of Lanka, Yuno's home. Abilities Yuno is a very skilled archer and can hit enemies from long range. She also uses healing-type and status-inflicting Bravura Skills to give the party an advantage in battle.She has high potential in speed and has high Bravery Point(BP) since she is kittenkin.Yuno's speed and BP can increase by equiping kittenkin's prayer. Personality Yuno is a high-spirited and overbearing girl with an insatiable curiosity. She is bright and cheerful but can be forceful and aggressive. Althought she can be troublesome, she is a kind and trustworthy friend. Appearance Yuno is a 15 year-old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She appears as a cat-girl suggested by her cat ears and tail. Yuno wears a pink dress and brown guards with her stomach exposed. She also wears a silver tiara with a blue gem in the middle. She is said be half-kitkin and half-ankhakin. In addition to helping her parents run their inn, she also likes to go hunting in the woods by her own town. She is very bright and cheerful but can be a little forceful and aggressive. Although she can be troublesome, in actuality she is kind, trustworthy friend. Even in battles where there is a little hope of help or escape, she will always be there for the hero. She joins the hero on his quest so that she can fulfill her dream of seeing of the world. Image Gallery 480263 288176831250504 100001745671993 698746 153846596 n.jpg Imgres.jpg Trivia *Yuno and Meena share the same healing-type Bravura Skills, like "Love Song". *According to Tatsuya, Yuno is like Miki. Depending on the player's answer they are both cute or bossy. *The bandit that resembles Yuno the most is Cait. Category:Characters Category:Kitkin Category:Ankhakin Category:Vision Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Females